Oh Loves Smek
by strong man
Summary: No real danger has come or anything and now human and Boovs can now live together and Oh is just discovering his true feelings for Captain Smek...will he feel the way. Kyle finds true love or just a crush?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fic of Home_**

 ** _Description:_** I haven't seen the movie but it seems interesting though I looked on the Wikipedia. Still there's absolutely no fanfics, art or any videos of them getting together so I guess I'm gonna have to be the first.

 ** _Pairings: _** Oh/Captain Smek , Kyle/Gerry **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ March 27 2015

The party was still going on at Tip's house with what seems to be alien infestation and Lucy was coming back from the kitchen humming a song "Who's ready for more refreshments? She said looking at the tray until she looked up and gasped at the unexpected aliens.

"Wow, I better go back and make some more...a lot more" She said resulting in how many aliens there are before going back in the kitchen. Tip laughed as Kyle bumped her side and she danced with him such as twirling him around into another male Boove (still covered in that girly stuff) who seemed to be taken a rather quick interest in him. Kyle looked at him and cleared his throat then about to speck but was forcefully taken by the hand and pulled close to his body causing him to nervously laugh and showed his teeth.

"Oh, you should to this every year" Tip said looking beside her but his best friend wasn't there "Oh" She looked around but not sign on him so she ran to her mother while saying "pardon me or excuse me" as she passed them until she reached the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Tip...you need something? She said. "Mom, have you seen Oh anywhere? She asked in panic. "Yes, he's in your room using that weird circler thing, he said he was trying to contact Captain Smek" She said turning around then after she left for her room, she shrugged her shoulders and turned back only to see that she had left the cookies in the oven to long .

"Oh shoot" She said before getting an mitt, opened the oven to take them out and sat them on top of the stove. She whimpered a little a her almost burnt cookies "Maybe they like them knowing their aliens" She said think positive.

* * *

In Tip's room, Oh was sitting on the bed thinking while Pig was laying across his legs purring and patting the cat on the head. "Okay, I just got to put in the coordinates" He said while pressing the buttons until Tip came into the room "There you are, mo told me you'd be up here" She said" So, your trying to contact Smek? She leaned on the door with a smile.

Oh who was blue state was looking up at his friend " You are correct" He said before sighing then Tip walked over and sat right next to him. "You really miss him don't you? She said putting a hand on his back. "He almost had me erased but care very deeply about him" He confessed.

It was Tip's turn to be depressed then got an idea, "Now about you send him a invite" She suggested. 'But I'm already having this party that I've dreamed of" Oh said not getting it.

Tip giggled" No, I meant send him a message She said but Oh looked at her very dumbfounded making her sigh. "I'll do it for you" She grabbed the "thing" from Oh. " You know, you never told me what this is" She asked studying it.

"This thing a genuine Boov Phone" Oh explained the device. "So...it's like a IPhone" She asked. "I don't what it is your talking about let's get back to the message" He said.

"Okay, so what is it you wanna say to him...I'll type it in' She said readying the Boov Phone. Thanks Tip" He said He said smile before speaking him romantic feelings.

Dear Smek: I was wondering if I could come over for the visit to confess curtain feeling for you and apologize for my many mistakes" He said while turning bright pink.

"Your done? She said and Oh nodded then she pressed Send" Now all we had to do now is wait until he responds" She said before Lucy called her. "Coming mom" She said getting up from the bed.

"What am I suppose to do when he sends the message back? Oh said. Just have a conversation with him" She said running out the door then she left. Only Pig was left to comfort him.

"Well, I guess it will be just you and I now Pigcat" He said turning back his normal color and held the cat as he sat up in the bed. In a mater of a seconds, when he heard his phone make a sound, he quickly turned bright pink again looked at it, he was Smek again with a message.

"Sure, I'd love to spend some time together" The message said. Oh then held his phone close to his heart implying that he was defiantly madly in love with the former captain.

"You hear that Pig-cat, I'm going onto the moon to see Smek" He said shaking him before putting him down, it made him dizzy. He was so excited to visit the moon for the very first time that he completely forgot how is he going to get there.

As soon as he thought about it, he turned white and his noses went droopy, Pig cuddled up next to him, meowing and placed a paw on his arm. "How am I ever going to get there? He said sighing until Tip and her mother stood in front of the door.

"Tip, Lucy, what is your doing in the room of Tip until Lucy tossed the keys and they landed next to him" You are willingly giving me the source to your hovercraft" Oh said looking at the two.

"Just have it back when your finished" Tip said crossing her arms smiling then Lucy brought Kyle and Gerry who were now a couple.

"You never told us you were leaving" Gerry said then Oh got off of the bed to see Kyle running towards him with open arms. "Oh, please don't go cause your my friend" He said begging but Oh gently pushed him off "Don't be the scaredy type, friend Kyle...I'll be back cause this is where I belong" He said making the mild-traffic officer smile and gone back to his boyfriend.

"Be careful Oh" Tip said knowing that he was someone very special to her and kissed his cheek making him turn pink. "Drive safe now' Lucy said before stepping aside letting him by.

Kyle started to turn blue for the first time or any color and was held by Gerry who patted his back. _Note that, Oh was Kyle's first friend so he's hard to let go._ The rest of the aliens were partying but once they spotted Oh, they crated a path for him on his way to the hovercraft.

Pig jumped down to the floor attempting to follow him "Oh no you don't Pig...your staying right here" Tip said picking him up.

Mind if I hold the strange looking pig? Kyle asked. No, I don't mind are all and he's not really a pig, that's just his name" She explained after laughing and she gave him her cat.

Instantly Pig warmed up to him and began to vibrate against his purple skin" Is me going to explode? Kyle said and the two looked at the humans.

"That's just a cat's way of showing that he likes you" Lucy said and Kyle cuddled the cat in his arms with Gerry wrapping his arms around his boyfriend causing him to turn bright pink.

 _ **I still can't believe that this took me a day and a half to complete the first chapter plus this wasn't that hard as I have alreay seen the film of UTube while I was in the middle of writing this**_


	2. Future Is On The Way

_**This is my second chapter of Home.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Oh/Smek, Kyle/Gerry **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

On the Moon while the other Boovs were partying, Smek was sitting in a crater alone "What have I done? He said after sighing in depression until a Boov named Hugo came over from the group "DJ Smek, Oh is here and wishes to speak to you" He had gone back with no intention of saying anything else.

Smek just laid down and covered himself, he did not want to see Oh. Up top, the hovercraft was parked right far from the edge and Oh was walking around Smek" He called out.

The formor captain heard his but his bother to turn around "After all I did, how can I face him" He buried his head in his knees until he heard his name again but this time, closer to him.

He turned to see the new captain who had him arm behind his back, looking shy. "What do you want, Oh? He said before turning back around. "Smek, I really missed you, my Boov party can't be fun with you within it" He confessed walked in front of him.

Smek began to turn blue "How, I am not longer the captain? He stated sniffing and cried on the round "It's not fair".

Still crying and rolling around, Oh had let out a hand, leading the crybaby to look at him "The Boov may not need you but I do" he turn bright pink "dance with me" he paused for a minute and smiled " Captain Smek.

He smiled and took his hand then Oh pulled him up close to his face then started to move back causing the other to move towards. "I feel something in my tubby, it' this weird good feeling" He said as he was focusing on his eyes.

"The human, Tip called it _bonding"_ He explained. "Bonding? he wiped his tears away "I love it but I also have this other feeling and it is very powerful" He touching his heart.

"Here, I want to show you what you're feeling" Oh said holding his possible boyfriend steady. "What're you doing? He asked as to why he was holding him until he kissed him which lasted for 2 seconds and Smek pulled away.

"What was that? He asked tasting his lips "Tip called it kiss". After tasting it a bit more and found that he could do better. He began to turn pink "I think I'm in love with you" He said making Oh blush "Really? He asked smiling gladly. "Really" He responded before taking his hand.

Oh gasped in happiness as they continued to dance with the song "Needed You" by Kevin Borg". Oh spun him around causing him to get totally dizzy then caught him as he was on the verge of falling.

Regaining from his dizziness, Smek looked into his eyes then he was slowly raised up and passionately put their foreheads together as a symbol for a long lasting relationship. As the two were condoling their love, Oh pulled away "Come with me" He said smoothly.

Smek slowly turned his back and walked forward while holding his left arm in shame "I can't" He said with a broken voice. "Of course you can, we will be happy together" he took his hand ".

"What about the rest of the Boov? He started. "God question' He said then got a great idea in mind and smiled "Follow me" Oh said before taking both of his hands

 **(0)**

The Boovs were still dancing and chatting until they noticed their leader helping Smek out of the crater and gathered around gin which made him turn his head around "Friend Boov, I like to speak to all of you; as your new leader, I declare that Smek be by my side" He looked at him romantically though the Boov didn't approve of this until they saw the two nuzzling.

After, Oh shared his Shusher with Smek "From now on, we will lead the Boov together" A single tear went for Smek's cheek as he smiled and took a single hand and put in on the Shusher.

"So, how're we all going to get to the planet, Earth? A Boov wondered. "Hmmm" Oh put his hand on his chin thinking.

* * *

Tip and her mom were in the kitchen making another batch of cookies in case Oh comes back with more Boov "Mom, you think I could visit the moon someday? Tip asked swinging her legs on the counter.

"The moon" she chucked "what gave you that idea? Lucy asked as she was washing dishes. "Well Oh had told me about it" She responded looking at her. Lucy stopped, turned around and sighed in relief while resting her hands on the edge of the sink "Man, how much can Boovs eat? She said taking breathes.

In Tip's room, Kyle and boyfriend,Gerry were both sitting on the bed, playing with Pig who was rattling with the blue sweaters. "Pig-cat is soft" Gerry said petting him. "Yeah, he is" he looked at him and romantically smiled before Gerry looked at him.

""What is it? He asked. "Huh..oh nothing...nothing at all" He said nervously chuckling and Gerry turned back to continue petting the cat. As Kyle watched his soulmate do his thing, he slowly started to turn bright pink.

Suddenly, the Tucci family knocked on the open door and Pig jumped down from his lap "Pig" Tip picked him up "Did you have a good time with the these two" She said chucking and baby-talking him while cuddling him against her neck before the two sat with them on the bed.

"So, how're you two doing? Tip asked Kyle and he looked at her. "We are okay" He responded and turned around quickly but Tip knows that color "Kyle, are you looking into the future? She said.

"Huh? He said confused of the meaning. "I'll explain; when a person had curtain feels for another then they think about the future. "I never thought of that" He said looking at Gerry who was with her mother and sighed.

 _ **I finally got this done and just so you know, if you want me to continue this story then I will cause I have some plans for Kyle and Gerry. Please excuse my crazy ideas but I made Smek and Oh get together so quickly cause Oh could teach him how to be a good leader instead of a selfish one.**_

 _ **Also, the song has been planned before I even started this story so, yeah. One more thing, I not much comedy is in this chapter and there MAY be one more coming but I don't know so we'll see what happens.**_


End file.
